Thunderstorm
by Star Mirage
Summary: For some inexplicable reasons Hanamichi was transferred into different world. Our, real world. After beeing introduced to all those fanfics that SD-fanfic writers have written about their favourite SD-couples, he cames to new understanding. Kind of.


**Thunderstorm**

**by Star Mirage**

Disclaimer - Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.  
Author's note: Well, it's another Hanamichi's adventure story that I wrote long-long ago... I corrected it a little and decided to put here for you to read.  
I'm very grateful to Patty Nixon for spellchecking these scribbles many years ago.  
This story is dedicated to Bianka Lanon (my very first beta), who helped me a lot in the past.

**Part 1**

"I'll do it," Hanamichi tapped resolutely on the keyboard, typing a report for tomorrow's history lesson. "They will see another one talent of Tensai!" There was one evening left and Hanamichi hastened to finish his work as fast as it possible.

A far growl of a thunder sounded from outside the window. The thunderstorm had begun. The first drops of rain began to patter onto the window pane.

The thunder growled again and Hanamichi involuntarily shuddered. He didn't like thunderstorms. The loud sounds of thunder raised something primitive deep in his mind, something that was very similar to fear, or rather, like absolute terror. The heart beat like a frightened bird. And lightning caused even more panic…

Hanamichi rose and drew the curtains on the window, then returned to his computer. Having lit the lamp on his table, the redhead boy began to retype information from the book for his report tomorrow.

Suddenly, the thunder clapped threateningly loud and a flicker of lightning illuminated Hanamichi's room even through the hastily shut curtains. At that moment, the computer screen was lit by a light so bright, that it blinded the boy sitting in front of it.

"What the~?"

Hanamichi jerked back, closing his eyes tightly, and in the same instant he felt that he was falling from his chair.  
He was falling… falling… falling…

.

Bianka silently cursed the bad weather that was storming outside. The thunder and lightning interrupted her concentration.

"I should finish this fanfic today. But how shall I do it, if this damned thunder distracts me?" Bianka complained aloud.

The girl blankly looked at the monitor, trying to recollect her thoughts. An interesting idea arose in her mind and Bee started feverishly to type it into her computer.

"Well, Hanamichi sees the dark-headed kitsune and thinks…" she made comments on her work in half-voice. "Hmm… Yes… And then they will… Yes..! Yes!"

The sudden roll of thunder broke her concentration again and Bianka stared at the screen perplexed, trying to remember that idea, that she was clothing in words, and which went out of her mind *thanks* to the sound effects of the thunderstorm outside.

"Argh, I hate thunderstorms!" the girl said, rather upset, and, moving the keyboard out of the way, she put her head on the table. Pressing her forehead to the cold surface, Bianka tried to recollect all ideas that she had on the account of this HanaRu and SenRu story. There was a lot of ideas, but the girl could not decide which couple she liked more, HanaRu or SenRu.

On the one hand, gentle cutie Sendoh and beautiful kitsune were very much suited to each other. But on the other hand, it is known, that there is only one step from hate to love. That meant a HanaRu happy ending... So Bianka couldn't decide what to prefer.

A sudden, especially loud roll of thunder interrupted her meditation. The girl startled involuntarily and with a jerk fell onto the floor. In that instant something big and heavy fell on her from above.

Bianka squealed.

.

Hanamichi landed onto something soft and, instantly, he was deafened with scream. Frightened, the redhead jumped onto his feet and tried to move away from the source of the shouts, but tripped over a chair, and fell loudly on the floor.

"Ite-te-te-te!" he complained, laying on his back and nursing his sore leg.

Suddenly, the cause of his collapse, that very chair, caught the boy's eye. The redhead fell silent immediately, the sick leg already forgotten. 'I didn't have such a chair in my room...' Hanamichi sat upright and begun to look around. 'Something in this room is abnormal...'

In the unfamiliar room, among unfamiliar furniture, an unfamiliar girl was looking at him.

Hanamichi froze in his place, unable to realize what's going on. The strange girl was silently staring at the redhead as well. After a long-long pause, the girl recovered first. She rose from the floor and, having shaken off the dust from herself, she sat down into the chair. Crossing her hands on her chest, she menacingly stared at the intruder.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Hanamichi knew English well enough to understand what she had said.  
"Eto...Hm... I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi," he told her. "And who are you?"  
"I'm Bianka X. But what are you doing in my house? How did you get here?"

Hanamichi shrugged. "I don't know..."

.

Later, after talking, they found out, that something strange and inexplicable had happened to Sakuragi. For some inexplicable reasons he was transferred into Bianka's room, into the entirely different city, entirely different country, and entirely different world...

"So, are you really Hanamichi Sakuragi?" With big interest, Bianka examined the sitting vis-a-vis redhead.  
The boy nodded and added, "Ore wa Tensai!"

The girl sweatdpropped, but then her eyes begun to sparkle.  
"Tell me! Tell me all about yourself! And Rukawa, and... well, how do you feel about him? Do you like him...?"

"Pshaw ," Hanamichi sniffed. "That stupid fox? He is the most useless player in our team! Forget about him! There is nobody better than Tensai...!"

Bianka scowled at him. This bozo appeared to be very difficult to talk with. She threw a look at the redhead, who continued his usual babbling about his abilities and skills.

"Hmm, you are not helping me with my fanfic. So, I will not finish it till morning," she said.

Instantly Hanamichi fell silent and looked at the girl with big interest. "Fanfic? What is that?"

Bianka pointed at the computer, where the text of her fanfic was still shown on the screen, and answered. "I'm writing a story about you, Rukawa, Sendoh and the others."

"Wow!" Hanamichi jumped feverishly and rushed to sit in front of the computer. "It's about me? How did you know about me and the others?"

Bianka shrugged. "I saw the anime..."

But Hanamichi already clicked the text to a start and begun to read Bianka's fanfiction. Some time later, the girl thought about what she had do with this unexpected visitor, but then she shrugged. 'I'll allow him stay here. It is already night outside.' Bianka cast a glance at her computer and realized that she will not finish her story today. So she decided to go to sleep.

"Well, you can sleep in this room," the girl pointed at the bed that stood at the far wall.

Not bothering to stop reading, the redhead nodded. And Bianka, yawning, went out to another room - her sister's room. Good thing was that her parents were out of the city and her sister was staying overnight at her friends' house today... After taking one last look at Hanamichi, Bianka closed the door behind herself...

**Part 2**

At first, all was very interesting and funny...

Hanamichi, giggling, recognized all described personages. Bianka had characterized them very good: always discontented Gori with his enormous fists, Ayako with her unforgettable fan, Miyagi that has a crush on her, gentle Kogure and former gangster Mitsui... Even that cold baka kitsune was in Bianka's story. Though here, in this fanfic that fox was described as an unusually sensual person that hid himself behind the cold mask of his...

Hanamichi snorted depreciatingly. "Baka kitsune."

But most of all he liked himself. Smiling, he dabbed at the display with his finger. "It's about me... Yeah... The Tensai is the best!"

However, the further he read the more nervous he became. 'Something in this story is not right...'

Hanamichi has read about one-on-one trainings that had Rukawa and Sendoh. And with surprise he found out what feelings the Ryonan captain had to that fox. 'Whow! Is THAT so?' wondered Hanamichi. 'Does he really likes that kitsune?' The redhead smirked. 'Who'd have guessed...!'

But after reaching the following chapter, Hanamichi paled and... fainted.

.

Hearing the loud thud, Bianka jumped fearfully and ran into the neighbouring room. The redhead was sitting on the floor, rubbing his hurt head, and swearing in Japanese.

"What's up?" the girl asked worriedly.

Hanamichi gave her baleful look and pointed at the display. "Me and that baka kitsune? NO WAY! No way I'd kiss that stupid ugly fox...!"

Bianka took a slant at her fanfic and blushed. 'It is very good that it is not a lemon-fic,' she thought. Although, redhead's hostility toward the beautiful kitsune unpleasantly surprised her. Not to mention that Rukawa was her favourite character. Bianka got angry.

"In MY fic you will kiss him! And in general, you will fall madly in love with him!"

Hanamichi glared at her. "No way! Tensai will not fall in love with that baka!"

Bianka sniffed. "Oh, shut up! Or I'll write you in a lemon scene with Rukawa." Hanamichi's face became greenish. But the girl sneered at him. "By the way, HanaRu theme is very popular among of the SD-fanfiction authors. Wanna see?"

Making her decision, Bianka moved to her computer and opened an archive where she kept all those SD-fanfics that she had downloaded from the Internet.

"Here. Look! You can even read them if you don't believe me."

With a deep sigh, the girl left the room to get some sleep. Hanamichi carefully sat himself in front of the computer and opened the first text...

.

"Thud!"

Bianka turned over onto the other side.

"Thud!" was heard again some time after.

The girl twisted disappointedly. 'It looks like that redhead decided to prevent me to sleep all night along!' The fact is that, after reading the next yaoi story about himself and Rukawa, Hanamichi necessarily tried to faint...

"Thud!" with an enviable regularity a flump has sounded from the adjacent room.

Bianka sneered, imagining the picture: Hanamichi is lying unconscious after another HanaRu fanfic. She chuckled. "He is such strong yaoi-antagonist! Let him develop his outlook...! Because they are such a good couple..."

Smiling, Bianka turned over and fell asleep.

.

"No way! Pervert! Hentai!"

Bianka abruptly opened her eyes... The shouts were coming from the neighbouring room. 'Oh, shit, it's that *Tensai* again!' She sighed.

The girl glanced at the clock. It was already morning... '7:00 a.m.!' Yet she managed to get some sleep. Yawning, Bianka got out of the bed and went to see what had happened to the redhead.

Hanamichi was sitting in front of the computer, tensely reading page after page and cussing in Japanese.

"What's up?" she asked drowsily.

Hanamichi, who had been reading many different fanfics all night long, pointed his finger at the monitor.

"She gave my fox to that... that pervert Sendoh! No way I will allow it!"

Bianka dazedly blinked. 'His fox? Eh?'

"And look here!" The redhead Tensai kept on boiling over. "Here some author had me paired with that damn Sendoh! I have nothing in common with that baka!"

Bianka yawned. It was clear that the redhead found her SenRu and SenHana archive.

"Don't worry," she said him. "About 80% of all SD-fanfics have paired you and Rukawa... By the way, why did you call him *your* kitsune?"

Hanamichi opened his mouth, going to say something, but then shut it down and blushed. Bianka raised her eyebrows in surprise and grinned.

"Well, never mind."

She turned and walked out to the kitchen. At the very door Bianka stopped and, looking over her shoulder, added. "Albeit, you really are a very good couple."

Hanamichi blushed with confusion.

'Interesting,' Bianka wondered. 'Only after reading some fanfics, Sakuragi understood that, in fact, he liked his rival Rukawa very much! It is unbelievable!'

"Eh?" Hanamichi's surprised voice went from behind her back.

Bianka turned back and found out that the redhead had disappeared. The girl thoughtfully looked at the now empty room.

'Mysteriously appeared and mysteriously disappeared,' she thought about Hanamichi. Then, sighing, she looked at the still working computer. "And yet I'll finish my story today. And, perhaps, it will have a HanaRu happy end," decided she. "But breakfast is first after all...!"

**Part 3**

Hanamichi recovered, sitting on the floor. His head hurt like hell. Hanamichi groaned miserably. Then his look fell on a clock.

"7:30! I have to finish my report for history class!"

In a trice, Hanamichi jumped to his feet and rushed up to his computer to finish his work . . .

.

Hamamichi went home slowly. He recollected his today's dream. It was a strange dream. He dreamt that he was transferred to a different world, where existed the anime, manga and, generally, the tons of fanfics about him, his friends and teammates. He dreamt that he was reading all those stories about himself and Rukawa all night long . . .

"What strange dream," Hanamichi thought to himself.

Although . . . It left some inexplicable feelings towards that cold fox. Hanamichi was staring at Rukawa during today's training, noticing things that he hadn't notice before: his beauty, his grace, his enigmatic aura . . . Hanamichi sighed.

Passing by a court in the park, he heard Sendoh's voice. After today's strange dream, Hanamichi felt some cold enmity towards the Ruonan captain; not that he liked him before. From all appearances, Sendoh was playing one-on-one with someone. The redhead was suspicious with that teasing voice, because he heard such playful tones in Sendoh's voise only when the latter spoke to Rukawa.

Hanamichi crept up to the park and saw that his suspicions proved to be true. On the court, Sendoh and Rukawa had their one-on-one basketball match. The kitsune was playing purposefully, pushing himself to the limit. But Sendoh . . . With the usual smile on his lips, the Ryonan captain was playfully teasing Shohoku's Super Rookie.

Hanamichi felt as anger began to boil within him. Anger and . . . jealousy? He saw red. With a low growl he stepped onto the court and stood between the players. Shielding Rukawa by himself, he faced Sendoh.

"Don't flirt around my fox!"

Sendoh and Rukawa froze. It was not clear as to which of them was in the most shock.

"Your fox?" Sendoh cast a look at the dark-haired Shohoku player, and noticing the stunned expression on Rukawa's face, snorted. "Your fox? Ha! Stop dreaming, monkey!"

That was a big mistake, because as soon as Sendoh finished the last word of his sentence, the redhead gave him his super powerful punch in the jaw. Sendoh fell on the ground and passed out. [Author: "Sorry Akira!"]

"DON'T MESS WITH *MY* FOX!" repeated Hanamichi, emphasizing the word "my".

Then Hanamichi turned to face the still shocked fox-eyed boy.  
"Um . . . hm . . ." the redhead didn't know what to say.

Rukawa recovered quickly and regained his usual emotionless mask on his face.  
"I'm not YOURS, do'aho," he said coldly.  
"Yet," corrected a beet-red Hanamichi. "Well, look, I think . . . hm . . . I'm . . ." Hanamichi again was at a loss for words.

Then, in a trice, he made a decision. Hanamichi flounced at his teammate, wrapped one of his arms around the fox-eyes boy's neck, another one - around his waist, and forcefully kissed Rukawa.

Rukawa's eyes became wide with shock. But . . . he allowed himself to be kissed . . .

.

Several days later.

With a smile, Hanamichi looked at the boy, who was sleeping, leaning on his shoulder. They were watching a videotape of NBA matches at Rukewa's house. But Rukawa fell asleep soon after the video began.

Hanamichi carefully wrapped his arms around other boy's waist and possessively cuddled Rukawa to himself. The fox-eyed boy didn't wake up, he just lightly sighed, arranging himself more comfortably. With fondness, Hanamichi stared at the sleeping fox-boy's face. They were right about him: there was a delicate nature hidden behind his cold mask. His long lashes, marvellous fox-shaped ice-blue eyes, marble pale but very soft skin, his silken black hair. . . Amazing beauty, which cost a lot of efforts to be won.

Hanamichi places a light kiss on the sleeping boy's cheek.

"Yes, this kitsune is a perfect prize to the one who won his heart. And he is mine. Only mine. I'll give him to nobody. . ."

The red haired boy nestled close to Rukawa and, falling asleep, thought, "And yet we really are a good couple . . ."

**~OWARI~**

_Author's note: Ha-ha-ha! Well, it was kind of mazy, yet I hope you understood what I wanted to say with the fanfic. And as always, I'll be very-very glad to receive your comments!_


End file.
